One word was all it took
by Neon Rain Dropz
Summary: A Jason Voorhees story because he is filled with loneliness and hate and he needed someone their for him other than his mother.
1. Chapter 1

One actually two Voorhees.A well known silent superhuman, undead and effectively immortal killing machine, who haunts Camp Crystal Lake and the surrounding area, driven to slaughter anyone he encounters there with his mothers voice leading on to his he has became my obssesion ever since I first heard of him through online 's the main reason I decided to make psychology one of my prime subjects and with the fact that I was completely into horror movies and I would go online and join a chat with other fans,or so called fans,and talked about how he is real even though other says I only joined online after I was finished with college classes and wasn't much since I was an artist and god,my paintings where worth a good amount of money to keep me ...

Today my luck will change,including my life.I will be going to Camp Crystal Lake for the week since I have the time off from school and probably not work since I did promised myself to continue painting or otherwise I would forget how to draw for a how,right now I was driving out to my secret obsession,luckly I found out their was a small cabin around the surrounding area of Crystal Lake by going through a hell of research in the in the mirror of my 2006 Mercedes-Benz CLS Class car I looked my self over in excitement prepared for my probably-encounter.I had my mid-back lenght black hair in a high ponytail with my bangs that reached to my nose clipped to the left to keep it off my a plain black t-shirt with some faded blue jeans with black and white out of the perfect.

I arrived at the cabin I searched for in content as I pulled my car infront slowly to make sure none of the tree branches scratched my awesome I stepped out of the car I looked over the cheap but nice up the porch steps and reaching my hand over the door frame to feel for the key.I opened the door and stared at the comfortable little house that had a nice spacy living room with a couch,coffee table,fireplace,and two on the opposing side their was the down the hallway that seperated the living room and kitchen,their was a room on each side across each the same with a queen sized bed,a window with a table next to it,a small closet and a bathroom.

Deciding that I should unpack before it turns it wasn't a wise thing to be out at night if you believed in the rumors of and forth I came from the car to the living room unpacking things from boxes filled with art supplies to food to clothes then to other neccessary things and when everything was out the car into the cabin,I locked my car with the alarm not wanting any kind of loud noise around.

"Well...Jess,your first night alone in a cabin without any sign of survival for the next week and your doing great...so far." I said to myself with a around the quite lonely cabin,I looked out the window and watched as the sun was setting and decided it was time to turn on the I didn't turn them on when I first came in,which would of been a good idea but either way they were on now.

I walked over to the laid out laptop that I took out from one of my boxes and sat on the couch indian style with it on my to look over her research on how to out run serial killers if you couldn't befriend she was glad she took forsenic classes for psychology because she can then probably understand what a serial killer was thinking.

Jason watched in disguist as he saw a cabins lights turn on from his own shelter knowing someone has trespassed his boundaries and will soon feel his machete pierce through the body in a matter of what had to be done,he silently walked through his forest and went towards the light with his machete ready in hand. 


	2. Chapter 2

As Jason came closer and closer to his thought of ways to slaughter the foolish person who would soon run in fear at the sight of though rumors flew around about him and people never came out alive once they came into _his_ never understood when to making his way towards the window that showed his watched as a female teenager was looking at a opened box in front of her stayed still and silent and waited for the perfect opportunity to strike but was caught off guard for a few seconds when his name came out of her mouth.

***

"Jason Voorhees..." I said his name in a content sign with a smile plastered on my face.I talked as a typed down on my computer about my _imaginary_ friend I hope to meet during the week."As..I..stay..in..this cabin..I hope..to meet with.. order..to show..people..your..human side..you have...concealed."

Suddenly their was a loud sound that sounded like fireworks coming from outside at a distance.I glared at nothing in particular already knowing who was responsible for the loud irritating course I didn't know them personally but knew all too well who would be stupid enough to trespass Jason's saying that I wasn't stupid but at least I wouldn't make myself I noticeable target at night.

"Fucking teenagers have to ruin my so called time with _Jason_ only so that they could have beer and fuck." I said aloud mostly to myself,happy that I wasn't with a bunch of idiots like them but decided not to do anything and smiled when I remember that I and them weren't the only ones alone in the forest."He he...I hope Jason gives those teenagers a little welcome they never expected..."

I smiled and decided that I would write a bit more into my journal before hitting the though I didn't take a bath,I decided to pass it for tonight thinking I didn't need one until the next morning.

***

Jason glared at the idiotic girl as if she knew who he was and was angered that she could talk about him so his mind wondered when a bunch of lights popped into the sky with a loud bang before slowly falling and going decided to kill the girl in this cabin later seeing that she wasn't going to move for the night and turned to follow where the lights have came not before hearing the hears last words.

"He he...I hope Jason gives those teenagers a little welcome they never expected..."

Oddly enough he found himself smirking at her sentence understanding that she knew he would kill them._Jason,Mommy wants you to kill those nasty teenagers who lit those fireworks and show them no mercy._

Jason of course never went against his mother and did as he was fallen branches broke under his weight as he approached the teenagers,every time getting a clearer ear shot of them what Jason can tell their was four two boys and two not to far from them and standing in the lurk of the shadows he waited patiently for his in hatred as the disgusting teenagers drank beers to the point they where all in each other not caring if anyone saw that when he made his teenagers not noticing him but to busy sucking each others lips in heat were killed in an instant as Jason brought down his machete through their chest instantly killing them in one movement before turning to the other teenagers noticing the unwanted visitor screamed in horror as they say their buddies get killed by a well known serial killer. The girl pushed the guy off her and ran towards the forest in a hurry and before the boy could of ran away,Jason had raised his machete and decapitated the poor blood plastering the unfazed Jason who began to track down the pathetic girl who ran knowing she couldn't gotten far because of all the traps he had set up around his in a fast pace toward the direction he saw the girl run,he immediately cached up to her and saw as her figure came into to hear her scream in pain and fall,automatically knowing one of his bear traps have caught girls eyes widened in horror as she tried to furiously pull her leg out of the trap only to hurt painfully and make her leg numb from all the blood she was Jason stood in front of her,she screamed in horror as the machete was deeply plunged into her chest with a force enough to rip her leg off the bear trap and into the in pure content Jason returned to the other teenager in the lightened cabing.


	3. Chapter 3

_Today...today will be the day I walk around the forest and look for the camp...to my possible death._

I,Jess Mellina, stayed spread out on my queen size bed with the covers on the floor beside it.I stared at the ceiling as the fan rotated thinking about today's yet excited I decided to continue with my little up lazily and going into the bathroom to take a calm shower before changing into a new pair of clothes.I stared myself in the mirror and saw a girl with black hair that was in a bun with a few strands sticking out,her bangs to the left being held up by a purple her dark brown eyes and her oval shaped plain clothes it was a white collar shirt that fitted nicely and dark blue jeans with the same white and black converse.I smile at myself and nodded in leaving my room and walking towards the backpack that laid on the couch which I prepared last the black messenger bag was a digital camera,paper work about Jason and Camp Crystal Lake,and some candy for a treat.

***  
"How does Jason get through this forest without having to trip on shit." I muttered as I pushed tree branches away from me only to have a few of them smack me on my chest and arms."Ooof..."

"Damn...already injured and I wasn't even running away to safety." I looked over the somewhat bleeding scratches on my arms and looked down my shirt to see my chest turn a light yellow-purple color from the semi-hard hitting of the branches.I turned my attention forward and continued to walk another few hours until I caught sight of the a small not just any shack..Jason's how my online research told me Jason's shack was crudely-constructed from cast-off building materials and was used as a shrine for his dead a paranoid freak,I shook my head around to spot any movements other than mine's before deciding if it was knowing it was better not to disturb the shack I took out my red digital camera and took a few pictures of the shack before returning it into my bag and turning around only to run into something dirty,tall,and hard.

***  
Third Person Point of View

Jess stepped back as she stared in front of her only to be faced with her secret obsession, brown eyes showed a mixed of emotions as she stayed staring up at Jason who looked down at her with his good left eye from the holes in looked him over and saw his clothes were raggy,old,and dirty shredded around from all the encounters he must of had during the past and machete ready in hand to strike her if she tried to run to took a step forward only to have Jess step backwards and held up her hands in defense quickly.

"Hold on!I just got lost and I'm not here to fuck up your camp and shit!" Jess stammered out alarmed and stepped a few more step backwards before staying still and not running stared at Jason who didn't move or say anything.

_Wow...what I way to start a friendly relationship with a serial killer._

" me start over,just don't kill me.I'm Jess i'm a fan of yours who believed you where I have learned all about you and consider you as a person instead of a killing machine with no ...I can tell you more but you might kill me before then...so don't kill me." Jess stated slowly and thoughtful trying to make peace with the serial to get no response.

Jason stayed silent,even if he could talk he wouldn't of said watched as the girl stammered with her words and mother hasn't said anything about the girl and was quiet through out the whole time he stalked the looked her over as she stayed still not even trying to run away from confused him as to why she wasn't running away when usually people who saw him ran for their lives.

"If your wondering why I'm not running away is because I purposely came here to find you and get to know you."

Jason glared at her,how could someone come just to get to know would be able to understand his emotions and thoughts even if they knew him their entire looked around with a discomfort look on her face unsure of what to do now that she encountered the person she was looking thought of taking pictures so that she could keep them in her memory book but then it was decided that she shouldn't afraid that she would just temp Jason to kill her in the second thought was to start a conversation or she could try to easily ease herself away so that she could continue her those thoughts looked foolish at the moment seeing as how Jason might kill her for anything or possibly everything she would of done.

"Erm..Jason?" She halted wondering what she should say next from the top of her head but continued on seeing that he returned his gaze on to her."...Bye!"

Without thinking she just where who knows but Jess knew better than to stay and say sorry for suddenly trespassing his she didn't know better,she would of think that Jason thought that she was a moron for talking and then running away like an she thought the same ran without thinking about where she was going,she just ran where ever her feet took her which started to ache from all the branches and sticks hitting her all over her never looked back,her movie instinct telling her senses that's how people died from retarded obvious things one shouldn't knew she should stop,which she did without realizing it for a moment,because of the sudden memory that Jason planted traps all over the forest and the camp.

_Lucky thing my retarded ass didn't get caught in one of his traps._

Jess didn't know where Jason was or if he was a few feet away from her but that didn't matter at the was trying to figure out which direction to head towards.

_Ok...I think I ran in complete straight line..or at least as straight as I could of if I wait here I can wait for Jason to catch up to me and then say sorry and ask for his I can go original and continue running until I get caught by a trap then get my ass killed by Jason's bare .I rather not make things worse and just slowly but surely make my way back.  
_

Jason stayed in place after the girl had suddenly but retardedly ran away from him out of the he had emotions he would of laughed at her pity attempt to escape from him but none the less was able to get far away from him at a remarkable moved on forward following the direction the girl went,only taking a few minutes to catch up to her and watching as she stared into a random direction to deep in her didn't even notice him there with every step he took closer towards her but instead continued on Jason was only a few inches away in front of her,he immediately grabbed hold of the girls small neck with his left hand in a tight grip while pushing her against a nearby eyes were now widen,finally out of her trance,with her mouth gaped open trying to breath in air but wasn't able to thanks to his grip around her neck.

Jason watched as the girl was losing the color of her skin thanks to the lack of air in was tempted to crush her neck at the moment but decided it was more entertainment to watch as she tried furiously to detach his hand from her neck,obviously not succeeding very much.


End file.
